


patience is a virtue

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cockblocking, Crack, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt: kenbin: the 4 times they tried to do it but got cockblocked by the members and the one time they actually did it





	

Jaehwan pulls Hongbin’s shirt off urgently, leaving Hongbin’s hair fluffed and tousled so gorgeously that despite himself Jaehwan has to stop a moment to admire him, flushed cheeks and all. Pants, jeans and Jaehwan’s own shirt follow a moment after he’s done adoring, no time to lose; everybody else is out for the evening and there is only one thing to do when you come home earlier than usual and find that you have the whole dorm to yourselves.

“Slow down,” Hongbin laughs, Jaehwan making him breathless. “We have hours, nobody’s coming back anytime soon.”

“Bin, I can’t even fucking remember the last time we got to fool around, that’s how long ago it was,” Jaehwan pauses on his way south down Hongbin’s body. “There will be no ‘slow down’, okay?”

“Fine by me,” Hongbin closes his eyes in satisfaction and tips his head back against his pillow. Jaehwan’s right, it’s been forever; Hongbin could almost cry at the thought of finally getting some physical relief, and Jaehwan seems to be in a giving mood –

The front door’s electronic locking system unlocks, the ‘password accepted’ jingle tinkling merrily. Jaehwan shoots upright, hands gripping Hongbin’s hips a little too tightly.

They stare at each other in shock, wondering if they’re hearing things.

“Binnie? Jaehwan?” Hakyeon calls out from the living room, and the two of them burst into frenzied action like a bomb’s gone off underneath them. Hongbin scrambles for his pajamas discarded this morning over the back of his desk chair, easier to put on again than the jeans and button-up Jaehwan just took off of him – but Jaehwan is outright panicking, desperately trying to pull on his tight pants and getting stuck all the while Hakyeon’s footsteps and voice are coming nearer.

“Under the bed!” an already-dressed Hongbin hisses frantically at him, throwing Jaehwan’s shirt and underwear underneath his bed and motioning urgently for three-quarters-naked Jaehwan to follow. “Go!”

Jaehwan slides into the narrow space barely in time, Hakyeon appearing at Hongbin’s open bedroom door scant seconds after he’s managed to fold himself up and wedge himself as far back against the wall as he can go. Pants hardly halfway up his legs, totally naked otherwise – if Hakyeon somehow finds him there is no way he’s going to buy ‘strip hide and seek’ in explanation.

“Hyung! You’re back early!” Hongbin exclaims brightly, overdoing it, and Jaehwan closes his eyes in mortification.

“Why didn’t you answer me? I was calling for you,” Hakyeon replies, coming into the room. Jaehwan’s eyes follow Hakyeon’s feet as they come to a stop right in front of Hongbin’s bed, and Jaehwan tries to stop breathing and take in oxygen by osmosis instead in order to be as quiet as possible.

“PDs that work fast deserve huge raises, god, I can rest today. Where’s Jaehwan?”

“Um, he went out again. Said he wanted to buy something.”

“Really? Oh, I should call him to ask him to get me juice.”

“ _No!_ No, don’t call him, uh, he left – he left his phone here. There’s no use.”

Through the pounding of his heart in his ears Jaehwan thinks of the handphone in his pants’ front pocket somewhere in the region of his ankles, and tries not to shiver at the cold fingers of dread tickling down his back. _Oh, my god._

“He actually left the house without his phone?” Hakyeon’s voice is incredulous, and Jaehwan thinks he should probably start praying for his life.

“Yeah, I was amazed too. I actually did the same thing, I wanted to call to ask him to get me something but then I heard his phone ring, so.”

“Where is his phone?”

“What?”

“Where’s his phone? Where did he leave it?”

“W-why do you want it?”

“Nothing, thought it’ll be funny to hide it and see him freak out later. So where is it? In his room?”

Hongbin doesn’t reply immediately and Jaehwan gets ready to die on the spot.

“…. Hyung, that’s really childish. You of all people shouldn’t be pulling such pranks. He’ll never trust you with his phone again, is that what you want?”

“Yeah, you’re right. That sounds more like something Hyukkie would do.”

Jaehwan slowly deflates, letting out the tortured breath he’s been holding. _Hyung, for the love of all things holy, get out please oh my god get out –_

The bedframe creaks, psychologically squishing Jaehwan into a space even more narrow and claustrophobic, and Jaehwan again finds himself in a world of panic. _Why is he sitting down?!_

“Binnie, since we’re alone for now, I wanted to talk to you about something. I’ve just been thinking about it over and over and I need to get it out of my head, you know? I need someone else to listen and see if I’m right, or if I’m just being stupid, or whatever. You ok? You have time?”

“ _Um_ \- hyung, I-”

“It’s nothing that will burden you, I promise. I just need your opinion. It’s stressing me out, honestly, and I just – I just need someone to talk to. Please.”

“-Sure, hyung, I mean – of course, of course, you can talk to me.”

Half an hour later Hakyeon leaves Hongbin’s bedroom, finally, finally, and goes to take a bath. Jaehwan solemnly crawls out from under Hongbin’s bed in defeat, still halfnaked, and despairingly thinks of the whole nonsense of having to pretend to go out and come back in like he’d really been to the store, all of this performed with achingly blue balls that are going to stay blue for the foreseeable future because his life is absolutely the _worst._

It really wouldn’t have been so bad if Hongbin hadn’t started laughing.

*

“Lube, now,” Jaehwan gasps, and Hongbin gets out of Jaehwan’s bed almost tripping over the chair in his haste to get to Jaehwan’s wardrobe where he’s stashed their lube, Jaehwan waiting for him with his legs spread impatiently. When Hongbin’s dug it out from where he hid it last behind a pile of old clothes, however, he’s stopped short by a yellow post-it stuck to the – empty – bottle detaching and fluttering down onto the floor.

“What-” Hongbin bends down to pick it up in confusion, currently pressing matters at hand forgotten for a moment, and he slowly reads out the post-it to Jaehwan.

_Jaehwan hyung, me and hyung have used up all the lube, we’re sorry. We bought you another one and put it in your third drawer. Couldn’t find the same brand which is why we’re leaving you this note so you don’t think this is some supernatural mystery where your lube disappears and suddenly becomes some totally different bottle and brand. - Hyuk_

“’Me and hyung’?” Hongbin splutters, scandalised. “Which hyung?! What have they been doing?”

Jaehwan stares. “Are you telling me Hyukkie has been using our lube?”

“Hyukkie _and_ either Taekwoon or Hakyeon hyungs or Wonsik. Separately? Or-”

Jaehwan gasps, the same horrible thought occurring to them both at the same time. “ _Together?_ ”

“Oh, my god,” Hongbin sits down on the edge of Jaehwan’s bed, feeling weak. “Oh, my god, I feel so dirty.”

“I really didn’t need those mental images,” Jaehwan says, shutting his eyes tight. “Not about Hyukkie. Hakyeon hyung, sure, but not Hyukkie.”

“How did they even find it?” Hongbin asks, ignoring him. “We’ve been using the same lube, hyung. Them. And us. All of us sharing the same lube. That’s so unhygienic! Think of the germs! Not to mention that’s just depraved.” He puts his head in his hands in despair.

Jaehwan looks between his legs and sighs, seeing how things have gone very quiet there. He peeks at Hongbin to see that his situation is emphatically the same way; where there had been passionate firmness just a minute ago was now only sad floppiness.

“I suppose that’s it for tonight,” Jaehwan declares, resigned.

“If I don’t get over this this’ll be it forever. I’ll be celibate. I’ll go back to living in a temple,” Hongbin says from behind his hands. “I need to go and bathe in antiseptic. I need to bathe my _brain_ in antiseptic.”

“Han Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan looks at Hongbin having a breakdown and growls, clenching his fists.

*

“Are you crazy?” Hongbin hisses, hardly able to see anything in the pitch darkness of his room and only identifying the late-night bed intruder by the unique smell of his shampoo.

“Everyone’s asleep,” Jaehwan whispers. “We’ll be really quiet. Please, Bin, _god_ , I’m dying here.”

“Did you lock the door?”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan kisses him, full of longing and pent-up frustration of too many lonely shower jerk-offs with only his right hand for company. “God, I’ve missed you, I’ve missed this-”

It’s cosy and perfect under the covers, once everything else is off and there’s only warm smooth skin bare and familiar – there’s something exciting about not being able to see very well so touch and smell and sound is amplified; Hongbin finds himself focusing on Jaehwan’s sped-up breathing and the feel of his quick heartbeat under his hands.

“I apologise in advance for coming too fast,” Jaehwan whispers, lips kiss-swollen. “Second round will last longer, okay?”

“’Second round’,” Hongbin teases. “As if. How do you want to do this?”

Jaehwan kisses him again in answer, breaking away only to press a searing trail down Hongbin’s jaw and neck.

There is an almighty crash and scream from the living room, and two things happen at once – Hongbin automatically tries to sit up in shock the same moment Jaehwan lifts his head in surprise. Jaehwan’s forehead connects hard with Hongbin’s nose, and Hongbin falls back against his pillow in agony as Jaehwan reaches up to cradle his own head. The person outside – Wonsik, recognisable by now by his deep voice – has moved on to cursing agitatedly, somewhat matching the muffled swearing coming from Hongbin’s own mouth.

Jaehwan stumbles out of bed and turns on the desk light to survey the damage, and begins cursing as well once he sees Hongbin’s face.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re bleeding!”

“Thankth for dat analythith, geniuth,” Hongbin retorts hotly, trying to tip his head back and somehow contain the blood with his hands. “Get me dithueth!”

“Oh my god, Hakyeon hyung is going to kill you if it bruises or swells,” Jaehwan fumbles, grabbing the whole box of tissues from Hongbin’s desk and pulling out one after another to give to Hongbin gingerly mopping up the blood on his face. “You’re so clumsy, Binnie.”

Hongbin glares with the heat of a thousand suns, and Jaehwan considers that joking right now is probably not a good idea. Bedroom doors are opening along the corridor and concerned voices swell to a crescendo before someone begins to laugh loudly – Sanghyuk, of course – and Wonsik starts yelling.

“Look, don’t worry, I’ll go get you ice,” Jaehwan soothes him, and then stops.

“Yeah,” Hongbin deadpans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How are you going to ethplain being in my room at dwo a.m.?”

“I’ll think of something,” Jaehwan flaps a hand at him. “Anyway I want to know what happened to Wonsik.”

“You might want do put on thome clotheth firth.”

“Oh, right. Uh, when I get back and once the bleeding stops, do you…”

“What?”

“…Want to continue, maybe?”

“Hyung, juth _get out_.”

*

“I feel like we should just drop our pants and get it over and done with because some stupid shit is going to happen soon and then we’ll have to stop,” Hongbin says in between kisses, Jaehwan’s hand between his legs making it slightly difficult to form coherent sentences.

“How’s your nose?” Jaehwan asks, hiding his smile against Hongbin’s lips. Hongbin tries to bite him.

“We’ve never done it standing,” Jaehwan murmurs, running his hands up Hongbin’s arms to playfully pin him against his bedroom door. “Think about it.”

“With our luck the door will break off its hinges and we’ll fall backwards into the corridor in front of everyone and then everybody will die. Including me.”

“Hongbin, think positively please,” Jaehwan admonishes. “I, for one, am positive that sex against your bedroom door will be fantastic.”

“Not if you headbutt me again.”

“I’m not going to headbutt you.”

“Are there any legos strewn across the living room floor for Wonsik to step on?”

“I think Hakyeon hyung made Sanghyuk keep them all and promise to never open the box again.”

“Where’s Hakyeon hyung?”

“Not home.”

“Okay. Door sex, go.”

Jaehwan sets to work on Hongbin’s belt as Hongbin runs his hands up the inside of Jaehwan’s shirt, delighting in knowing the feel of Jaehwan’s body – broad shoulders perfectly sloping towards a small waist, soft instead of sculpted and muscular like Sanghyuk. Hongbin has always, always preferred soft.

They both take a moment just to press against each other once they’re both naked, finding intense pleasure in small things – familiar and comforting and something so wonderfully different from hurried handjobs in secret places. Hongbin flips them, Jaehwan’s back against the door this time, and hooks one of his legs behind the knee to bring it up around Hongbin’s waist.

“Like this?” Hongbin asks, rocking against Jaehwan and enjoying the red rushing to Jaehwan’s cheeks.

“Do you think you can totally support me off the ground-” Jaehwan begins to ask when his phone begins to ring. He flicks a distracted glance at it before turning back to Hongbin, wrapping his arms around Hongbin’s shoulders and hooking his other leg around Hongbin’s hips, Hongbin holding him up around his waist. “Like this? You’ll be able to go really deep this way, fuck.”

“You really like feeling small, don’t you,” Hongbin laughs. “You’re too heavy for me.” Hongbin lets him down slowly but Jaehwan keeps his arms around Hongbin’s neck, holding him barely a breath apart.

Jaehwan’s phone is still ringing.

“Do you want to answer that?” Hongbin asks finally, trying really hard to focus on kissing Jaehwan breathless but the annoyingly loud vibration of the phone against his desktop is too hard to ignore.

Jaehwan breaks away and goes to the desk to pick up his phone. He rejects the call and then comes back, moving in for another kiss.

“Who was it?”

“Taekwoon hyung,” Jaehwan replies, gripping Hongbin close by the hips and putting everything he’s got into the kiss until he can feel Hongbin begin to melt against him.

Hongbin’s phone begins to ring.

Jaehwan takes a deep breath and leans back against the door in irritation, giving Hongbin a little push by the hips to indicate he should go see what it is or they’ll never get any peace. One consolation is that Jaehwan can focus on Hongbin’s perfect ass as he walks towards his desk – always a silver lining, somehow.

Hongbin picks up his phone and peers at the screen. “It’s Taekwoon hyung again.”

Jaehwan purses his lips reluctantly. “Maybe you should pick up. See why he’s calling us.”

“Hyung?” Hongbin answers, Jaehwan admiring the line of his lower back gliding gracefully into the swell of his glorious ass, second only to Hakyeon hyung’s but first in his heart. “Are you okay? What? Where? Okay, calm down, hyung, I’m coming – yeah, Jaehwan hyung is here too – hyung, exactly what is – okay, fine, we’ll hurry. Yeah, bye.”

Hongbin turns to Jaehwan, frowning. “I think he needs help. He sounds really worked up, but he wouldn’t say why. He said you need to come too.”

“What?” Jaehwan says, already reaching for his clothes with worry. “That’s not like him. Where is he?”

“Outside the big grocery store near the main road. Come on. It has to be serious if he’s asking like this.”

They find Taekwoon in about fifteen minutes and once he spots Hongbin and Jaehwan he immediately hurries towards them; they quickly check him over for anything visibly wrong, bracing themselves for a serious problem, Hongbin already wondering if they should have called Hakyeon to warn him in advance.

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Jaehwan asks with concern, noting how worked up Taekwoon is. “Why are you here alone?”

“Are you alright?” Hongbin takes one of Taekwoon’s hands and bites his lip. His fingers are definitely cold.

“What took you so long?” Taekwoon demands. “I can’t carry it all back by myself and by now who knows how much is left!”

“What?” Hongbin asks after a beat, completely confused.

“The store is having a flash sale on honey butter chips. We have to grab as many as we can, do you understand?”

There is a moment of silence while Jaehwan struggles deeply with his emotions and Hongbin just stares, dumbfounded.

“Hello?” Taekwoon asks impatiently.

“You called us down here to help you carry home honey butter chips?” Jaehwan’s tone is deceptively light.

“ _Yes._ You know how hard they are to find. Come _on,_ why are we standing out here talking-”

Jaehwan turns and walks off without a further word, grabbing Hongbin by the hand and dragging him along too.

“Hey! Where are you going!” Taekwoon yells in alarm at their retreating backs. “ _I can’t carry it all by myself!_ ”

*

“Everybody’s out,” Jaehwan says. “Nobody will be home for at least two hours.”

“Mmhmm,” Hongbin answers listlessly.

“I bought new lube yesterday. I threw out the new one Hyukkie got. No gross associations this time.”

“Great.”

“I’ve switched off my phone.”

“Okay.”

“Should we give it another shot?”

“I’m convinced by this point that the universe does not want us to bang, hyung.”

Jaehwan sighs and closes his eyes, hand searching out Hongbin’s lying next to him in his bed. “I know what you mean.”

“Like what else could possibly happen? Will the dorm catch fire? A hurricane? An earthquake?”

“You probably shouldn’t tempt fate like that.”

“Honestly, it makes me so mad. Will the world end if you give me a blowjob? Is it so wrong to want to fuck you?”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Exactly!”

“We shouldn’t let the world dictate our happiness, Binnie.”

“You’re so right. Come here.”

Halfway through, clothes on the floor and new lube being given an initial test drive, Hongbin pauses. “I keep waiting for something to happen.”

“I _know_ ,” Jaehwan says emphatically. “It’s kinda unbelievable we’ve already made it this far and we haven’t been interrupted yet.”

“Well technically, the main event hasn’t begun,” Hongbin says, gesturing between them. “No actual intercourse yet. There’s still time.”

“Then hurry up,” Jaehwan moans, spreading his legs wider. “Enough prep.”

“I’m a little scared,” Hongbin admits. “I don’t think I’ll be able to take the disappointment this time.”

“I’m here for you,” Jaehwan reassures him. “We can do this.”

“Okay,” Hongbin takes a deep breath, Jaehwan’s fingers digging into his hips.

Just seven minutes later – “Don’t look at me like that. You _know_ how long it’s been since I last had sex. Hyung, _stop glaring at me!_ ” – Hongbin is making up for his non-existent endurance with his mouth and hands and Jaehwan finally, finally, gets his release, coming so hard his bones and muscles resemble jelly more than anything else once his heart begins to slow and the tingling in his toes has subsided.

“I’m so happy I could cry,” Jaehwan says, voice emotional.

“Please don’t,” Hongbin warns. “Crying after sex is frowned upon in many cultures.”

“We made it,” Jaehwan continues, choked up. “We did it. Nothing happened.”

“Maybe the tide has turned,” Hongbin suggests. “Maybe it’s someone else’s turn to never get any satisfaction.”

“Like Sanghyuk and his mysterious hyung who used our lube,” Jaehwan says, narrowing his eyes. “They deserve it. Criminals.”

“Both Wonsik and Taekwoon hyung have thieving tendencies,” Hongbin muses. “It could be either one of them.”

“Do you want to try to mix itching powder into the lube and see what happens?” Jaehwan grins, eyes dancing. “We’ll keep our own real lube somewhere hidden, and-”

“We’ll just forget which bottle is really ours and end up killing ourselves, hyung,” Hongbin shakes his head. “Calm down, satan.”

Jaehwan makes a face and they both settle into sated silence for a few minutes.

“Binnie?”

“Hmm.”

“We still have one and half hours before anyone’s expected back. Maybe you’ll last more than seven minutes this time.”

“Shut _up_ , hyung.”

*


End file.
